The Hopeless Case
by Dark-whitepeices
Summary: My first ever oneshot: Hermione Granger may be sorted in the Griffindor, but she can't help to feel scared and be a coward at a time like this. So, the only that she could do is leave everything just to get away from the pain and more importantly… from HIM. She is indeed acting like a coward these past 5 years. This is indeed her hopeless case. Onehundred Percent a Dramione Fic.


**A/N: I'm back baby! But in a little bit of a limited only. Since it's been a long time that I make stories. I hope my abilities aren't as rusty as I thought. I hope that you like this very and I mean a very long oneshot guys and it is my first time to make a story from the Harry Potter Genre and of course, the infamous shipping DRAMIONE is the leading story (and MY Inspirational shipping). So, bear and stick with me.**

 **One more thing, I don't own Harry Potter story and the characters, but some characters here are mine.**

 **The Hopeless Case**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Hermione Granger may be sorted in the Griffindor, but she can't help to feel scared and be a coward at a time like this. So, the only that she could do is leave everything just to get away from the pain and more importantly… from HIM. She is indeed acting like a coward these past 5 years. This is indeed her hopeless case._

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" _ **Just walk away and don't look back, 'cause if my heart breaks it's going to hurt so bad**_

 _ **You know I'm strong, but I can't take back, before it's too late. Oh, Just Walk Away."**_

 _ **-Walk Away, Vanessa Hughens**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

It's been 5 years she decided to leave London to live a life of a Muggle in Paris.

5 years since she gave her resignation letter to the Prime Head Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt in secret.

5 years since she last saw the concern faces of Harry James Potter, Ginevra Potter, the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

5 years since she never said a proper goodbye to them in person.

5 years since she decided to move on.

5 years since she decide and the last time that she will see HIM.

Hermione Granger is definitely a coward for the past 5 years, because of the things that she is not proud of doing. Things that she shouldn't do at the very beginning. Things that she should have regret. Things that people would even tell that she is a scam and a disgusting creature of doing it. Things… that she cherish the most. And that things, are the moments that she spend time with HIM.

Those things that lead her to this situation.

Damn, why didn't she stop when she had the chance a long time ago? She should have ignored his presence. She should have despised him more, or rather, transfer to a department that he was not there. Anywhere is better than working with him at the same department.

But she was already too late. Because of his so-called charms, she was tempted to do it again. Because of his pestering attitude, she can't escape from him. Because he's almost as smart as she is, she still seeks into their intellectual chat at every lunch time. (They could be civilize at at times) Because of his sweet whispers when they had sex (at a time, she thinks that they make love), she was helplessly yearning to hear it again. To feel wanted, beauty, pleasure, but most of all… Love.

It happens at Blaise Zabini's birthday party and she was 'blackmailed' by the black man that if she won't come, she will definitely pay all the electric bills in his flat for 3 months, since they are three doors away from each other. The party was a blast. For the first time in her life, that was the time she let off her guard down and have fun. She drank Firewhiskey as many as she can't remember. She dances with Luna and Pansy on the dance floor without caring if she is dancing right or doing her own dance moves just to be on the beat of the music. That night was the wildest night that she ever had.

The next day, that was all the mess began.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 _Hermione opens her eyes as she adjusted her sight from the beaming morning light that was coming out from the window and she grimaces at that site and the hangover that she was feeling right now. It was not a very good morning to her. She can't remember what really happened last night and definitely will not want to remember it. She was about to move out of the bed when she notices that there is something heavy on her stomach. She was about to look down when suddenly she heard a deep humming sound behind her and that hit her._

' _Merlin, please don't tell me what I think it is. This is definitely not what I think it is…'_

" _You know what Granger, I can see the smoke coming out of your head right now." A husky male voice said as she pulled closer to his chest._

 _And that, she screamed._

" _For Merlin sake, Granger, quiet down. My ear drums might be damaged by now." Draco Malfoy grumbled as he covers his ears while Hermione moved out of the bed and stood up to face him._

" _What the hell are you doing here in my flat?!"_

 _Draco looked up at her and smirked, "Are you trying to seduce me now, Granger?"_

 _Hermione was about to retort back when she suddenly felt cold and that she realize that she was totally naked in front of him. She scream and grabbed the sheets and cover her body from his sight, but that was also the time that she saw the disturbing part of Malfoy that she cover her sight of her right hands and scream again._

" _Cover that… that… thing Malfoy right now!" Hermione demanded._

 _He scoffed and rolled his eye, "As if you never see it last night."_

 _She blushed at his remarks while he wears his boxers and stood up,"You can move your hand now."_

 _She signed in a relief and stare in his gray eyes, "Once again, Malfoy, what are you doing here in my flat?"_

" _I believe that this is my flat Granger."_

 _Now that he mentions it. It really is not her flat. "Then why am I doing here?"_

 _He smirked, "You are not the brightest witch for nothing, Granger. Guess it for yourself."_

 _She blushed, "Y-you mean to say that we… uhh..we ha-"_

" _We had sex?"_

" _Don't say it as if it was an easy word!"_

 _He rolled his eyes and still smirking, "And don't act as if you are still a virgin."_

 _Hermione paced and bit her bottom lip, "This is a huge mistake. A very huge mist-"_

" _Oh, but I believe that it was you the one who initiate on doing it, Granger."_

 _She glared at him, "Are you saying that it's my fault that we are in this situation, Malfoy?"_

 _He rolled his eyes again, "Nobody is to be blame here, Granger. What's done is done and besides…" he strides towards her and before she knows it, she was already leaning on the wall and was already trapped from his body, "… You enjoy it as much as I am." He added as he rests his right palm to her cheek and touches her reddish lips._

" _W-what are you doing?" she asked, but her voice was low and almost husky. Gray meets bronze as they stare each other as if they contemplating on what will happen next or rather for Hermione's sake, what she'll do to escape from here._

 _Malfoy's face came begin to come closer and their lips were an inch away. "Can I have you again?"_

 _Before she could protest, she was already been kissed with passion and before she knows it, they were naked again and the room was filled with their passionate moans. In the end, Malfoy's flat was filled with the smell of sex and she stayed there for the whole day and she departed in the middle of the night._

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

That was the beginning of their "Freniemies with Benefits". At first, Hermione disagrees with that idea, but from time to time, she begins to get the hang of it. Of course, they still bicker at the times, but not to the point that they will stick their hands out and shout an Unforgivable Curse to each of them. Blaise said that it was a good thing that they started to warm up with each other and he was right.

And because of this relationship, Hermione began to see what truly Malfoy what really was.

Although, he may be still the same albino ferret of a bully since from their childhood years in Hogwarts, he was pretty trustworthy as a friend. He can be a gentleman if he likes to be. He was a very sweet and cares when it comes to his mother, Narcissa Malfoy and to his female friends. He could be a clown just to make her laugh when she and his friends are down at a time, but then that's not what makes her says that 'this is what truly Malfoy is.'

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" _Granger, what do you think of me when we were still in Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked as he runs his hands through her magical tamed curly hair._

 _They were in Hermione's flat to discuss on the papers that are needed to be done within that week, but it seems that discussion was terminated when they sit down at the sofa few moments ago._

 _Hermione, lying on his chest still in the midst of the bliss of their aftermath 'session' tries to recover herself and gather her thoughts. "You are an arrogant bastard of a ferret, you love to bully me and my friends, you are a spoiled brat that keeps on relying on your father-"_

" _Now that's a pretty cruel statement-"_

" _-but it's the truth-"_

" _-and I have to admit, I have really been acting like a spoiled brat back then."_

 _She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "And now, you finally admit that you're a spoiled brat."_

 _He chuckled and she sits right up to look on his face. She leans in and captures his lips with hers and after that, she leans her forehead to his. "Why are you asking that kind of questions?" She asked._

 _He signed and for the first time in her life, she could feel that he was distressed right now and it is a very unusual sight of her. Malfoy is a very reserved person, even if he was insulted and reminded that he was a death eater from his younger days. He never shows emotion to that issue even though that is a pretty deep one to handle. Of course, being a mature man, which he was proud to say at least that he is, he remains stoic and just simply shove it away. Then, why is he asking like he was self-conscious of himself? "It was just nothing Gran-"_

"' _Nothing', but still you ask for it, Malfoy. I believe that question has anything to do with that 'nothing' that is 'something' your thinking right now."_

 _He smirked and shook his head, "Damn women, you're too smart for your own good."_

" _I am not the brightest witch for nothing after all, Malfoy." She grinned and was given a chaste kissed by him._

 _He looks at her in the eyes. He seems to be searching something from her very soul and then, he started to talk. "You see, I am not proud of the things that I've done when we're still kids. Yes, you're right that I am a spoiled brat at times- Now, don't look at me like that, Granger. I might be proud that I am a pureblood and the son Lucius Malfoy, there are times that I question myself if what I believe is not really meant to believe in..." he paused a bit and release a huge signed._

 _He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze, "…when… when I was in the so-called process to be an official follower of the Dark Lord, I started to reminisce the thing why people are so against him. I thought about the murders, dark magic and pain that he had cause for all of the people around the wizard world, including- Merlin, forbid me- Potter. See that Granger, I included Potter from the list of things that the so-called Lord that my father worshiped so much has done dreadful things. And that time, it makes me starts to question my beliefs."_

" _Of course, part of me wants to admit that some things or the beliefs that I have known since I was still a wee babe, is wrong, but the other part of me was so coward to face the wrath of my father and it may cause my mothers' poor aching heart to trigger a heart attack. So, that leads to no choice, but have to follow the wishes of my father and be part of the Dark Lord's army..." Another paused and he let a huge sign again. She squeezes his hand make him know that I am here for him, no matter what he'll say._

"… _And what I hate the most after I became one of his minions, that son of a bitch tasked me to kill Professor Dumbledore." He closed his eyes and averts his eyes away from her. "Merlin knows how I hate myself at that time. Hate that I am such a coward and foolish enough. Damn, Granger, even now, I still can't accept myself. I'm not good enough to be part of the society. Merlin, how much thankful am I that Saint Potter and you of all people still defend me and my mother from the trial. You have no idea how shameful and grateful I am to you."_

 _Draco looks at Hermione in the eyes again and took my other hand. He kissed each of her knuckles still not breaking his eyes from her and said. "Granger, thank you for giving me a chance to be part of this magical world and I'm sorry for hurting you back then, because of my stupid beliefs and it causes you and your friends a lot of trouble"_

 _Hermione was speechless not from the things that he had said to her, but the sweet gesture that he was doing now. Not knowing what to say, she leans down and give him a chaste, yet sweet kiss._

 _Draco growled when the kiss was finished. He looks at Hermione with his famous stoic face, indicating that he is serious. "Just so you know Granger, don't tell Potter and Weasel about this. I don't want to break my reputation just because I apologized to you and to them as well."_

 _And that she laughed._

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

That very moment and on the same day, she knew that she was going to fall hard for him.

Hermione Granger was an officially fool the day she started to fall for him

Merlin, she hated herself for making herself a fool to begin with. Of all people, why it has to be the albino ferret?

And, she hated to admit it that she never knows herself the answer to that.

It just happened so sudden.

And it's frustrating her.

She really tried her best to ignore the fluttering of her butterfly in her stomach whenever he was complimenting her and whenever she caught him staring at her She tried to stop the so-called "gittering" feeling whenever they accidentally touch their hands or the carries that he do whenever they have sex. She even try to avoid him in a week, but the Fate himself was cruel enough not to. Even if she tries to make an excuse just to get away from him, but then he was willing enough (surprisingly) to wait for her. She even changes the wards of her flat every single day, but the albino ferret was sneaky enough to pass it.

That stupid Slytherin.

She tried everything with all her power, and every fiber of her intelligence makes any plan just to avoid him, until she surrender.

Completely and Foolishly surrender.

And because of that, she was too late.

Too late to stop herself from heartbroken when his mother declared that her son, Draco Malfoy, the only man that she ever fallen in love deeply already, was engaged to none other than Astoria Greengrass at the Annual Christmas Ball at the Malfoy Manor.

It was a shocking news to be precise. He never told her that he was engaged, but then again, what was her right to know. They were not in a relationship. They were just satisfying their needs.

And it was a sad reality.

She turns around and push herself out from the crowd to get away from here.

To get away from everyone.

To get away officially from him.

And as she reaches from the Rose Garden, she apperate back to her flat.

There, she cried from the rest of the evening.

The next day, while still lying on her bed, she heard the sound of her fireplace roared, indicating that somebody was here. She sits up and went to her living room. True enough, someone is really there and her heart starts to bleed again when she sees who it is…

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" _What are you doing here?" Hermione asked._

" _Why did you leave last night?" Draco asked back._

" _And is that how you should answer a question, Malfoy? Firing back another one?" She frowned._

" _If that's what you want, then we'll be doing that all day." He said._

 _She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Malfoy what are you doing here?"_

 _He signed, "You left last night without telling me. Potter said you left because there's something up."_

 _She signed and averted her eyes away from him. Thank Merlin, Harry was there at the Annual Ball, and she couldn't thank him enough for making an excuse for her, but he is right in front of me now. Merlin, how much pain should she suffer, "It's just that I have this huge headache coming up last night so I went home, so if you please kind enough and go leave me alone. I still have right now and I really need to rest."_

 _She didn't notice that he was already there right in front of her when she suddenly he moved her chin. Merlin, how she hates this sweet gesture of his. "Don't make me believe those lies, Granger. Don't think that I'm foolish enough to believe those lies that Potter told me last night? Then tell you what, I'm the kind of a person who won't believe a single thing unless I see the fact. So I'll ask you again, why did you leave last night, Granger?"_

" _Why do you care so much, Malfoy?"_

" _Because I'm worried about you."_

 _Merlin, make him stop, "You don't have to worry about me, Malfoy. It's just that I was very tired last night and I have no choice but to retreat back to my flat and went to sleep."_

" _Then why is it that your eyes are puffed? Are you crying?"_

 _Damn, how she hates her observant behavior, "My eyes are irritating, that's why."_

 _Their's a pregnant silence._

" _You're lying to me, Granger."_

" _I am not!"_

" _Then look at me in the eye and tell me the damn truth!"_

 _This time, she looked at him in the eye and glared at him, "Then, tell me why didn't you tell me about your engagement with Greengrass?"_

" _Because that is not an important matter to talk about."_

" _Not an important ma- Draco Malfoy, are you that stupid enough? Yes, it is an important matter to talk. Look at the mess we are in. Merlin, you should have told me at the very beginning."_

 _He frowned, "And what if I tell about my engagement, would you do something to stop it?"_

" _No"_

" _Then, that's the end of the case. You can't do nothing about it, so you just mind your own business and mind I'll mind mine. All fair is fair, Granger. Besides, nobody knows about our little escapades."_

" _But that is my business, Malfoy!"_

" _What is your business that I'm engaged to Astoria?"_

" _Because in this situation, I'm acting your other women here, Malfoy and I don't want to act one!"_

 _He was startled for a moment and frowned, "But we are not in a relationship, Granger."_

 _That triggers her heart to bleed more. Damn, he even knew that they aren't in a committed relationship._

 _Hermione pushed him away gently and moved towards the window. She's mentally begging to stop herself from crying right in front of him, but she can't stop the tears that are streaming down from her cheeks. This was a mess._

 _She let go another signed and said, without looking at him, "But still, you should have told me…"_

 _She heard him making his way towards her but was stopped by the barrier that she wandlessly produced at that moment._

 _Malfoy growled, "Granger, removed this barrier right now."_

" _No."_

" _Don't make me do something that you'll regret it."_

" _No means no, Malfoy and that's final."_

" _Merlin, forbid me, remove this barrier, Granger or els-"_

" _Or else what, Malfoy?!"_

 _Damn, Hermione Granger, you shouldn't turn around. You shouldn't let him see you like this. How stupid of you let him see you crying like this._

 _Draco Malfoy was shocked, but it was instantly changed into something that she can't name the look that he's giving her, "Then tell me why did you put a barrier between us, Granger?"_

 _She turns around and hugged herself. She whispered, "Because, I don't want you to hurt me anymore, Draco. Not anymore. I've suffered enough. So, please go and leave me alone…" She paused for a moment and let go a huge signed. "…and by the way, l-let's end this Malfoy. T-this will all end here, Malfoy, do you understand?" She said as she tried to talk normal,but it seems that her voice betrayed her._

 _She thought the any sweet things that he'll do just to convince her that he won't end this thing, because he was deeply falling in love with her, but was crushed when she heard he said these words to her. "All right. If that's what you want. We'll end this, Granger."_

 _A moment of silence and she heard him let go a huge signed. His footsteps were fading and she assumed that he was going in the fireplace when it stop. She was waiting of his voice to say the word for the place where his fiancé might be or to the Manor but, nothing came. She was about to turn around when he suddenly spoke."And one more thing, Granger. Before we'll officially end this, I would like you to know that you're not half bad yourself. So, there… See yah."_

 _And when she heard the roared flames after that, that's the time she removed the barrier and cried herself on the floor. How cruel he is to say that she's just a shagged to him while she, loved him foolishly from her every being. How stupid and foolish of her. She went to her room and continue to wallow her self pity._

 _She hasn't gone to work on that day._

 _She would be devastated to witness the sight of Draco Malfoy kissing Astoria Greengrass somewhere at any place that she might go to._

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

And after that, she didn't go to work for the rest of the week. Surprisingly, it seems Shacklebolt didn't seem to mind of her absences from her work. She receives a lot of owls from Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville, asking her if she is ok. Even Blaise, Pansy and Luna knocked on her door yesterday to check her out. The same thing she told them that she's fine and needs to have a little bonding with her. She knows that they didn't believe her, but she was thankful enough that she wasn't disturbed by them.

Well, except from the Daily Prophet news.

Each day, there was a huge update between Draco and Astoria's engagement life. It seems the prophets were so excited for them to be getting married and every time she sees the photo of them, holding hands, a kiss from a cheek. It seems that they were so content with each other. And it pains her that this reminds of her one-sided feelings for him. She's tired looking at this picture. She's so tired crying herself every single day whenever she's thinking of him. She's so annoyed that she became a weak person right in front of HIM and in front of her friends.

She had enough of this and because of that, she made her final decision.

She decided to quick her job tomorrow.

She decided to leave from the Wizard world and from London for good.

She decided to leave the people that she knew and grown up with.

She decided to move on

And that, she has to get away from HIM.

And disappear from the rest of their lives.

When she finally made up her mind, she started to pack up her things, call the airlines make an arrangements and prepare her resignation letter on Friday night. Early on Saturday morning, she went to Shacklebolt and thankfully enough, he was early too. She gave the resignation letter to him and surprisingly, he wasn't shocked by the sudden resignation but instead, he smiled and look at her with a weary eyes and smiled. Wishing her that she'll find a new job in the future.

After that, she called Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Blaise and Pansy to meet with her at the pub to have a drink with her, and less than 30 minutes, they were already there. Of course, they have a great time, but there's still a heavy aura around them, like the group of her friends wants to ask her if she's fine and tries to avoid any topic that their's a chance that it may lead to him. She was thankful enough that they considered her feelings, especially Ron. Although, he was the one would always avert his eyes if he almost mention him. When they were about to go back to their work, she equally gave them a huge, but as for Harry and Ron, being the closes friend of hers hugged them both at the same time. And that very moment, she let herself cry and the only thing both men do is lend their shoulders for her.

In the afternoon, she went back home to her parents house. She was greeted by the sights of her mom and dad, dancing in their living room and a sleeping Crookshanks at the favourite loveseat of her father. They were swaying from the soft melody of the music which makes her feel jealous of them, but she pushed her feelings and make her presence known. Her parents were happy enough to see her. They chatted the rest of the afternoon. She even told them that she's leaving London, but never said where she'll go, but a promise that she'll be visiting them soon… if she could handle herself going back. She said her goodbyes, give a farewell kiss to her cat and went back to her flat. Luckily enough, she received a mail which inside was her plane ticket for tomorrow departure.

Finally, she's going to be away from this very place.

Officially vanish from this society.

And away from him.

But, why is it she did yearn herself to see him one last time?

It wouldn't hurt to see him in person one last time, even if she has to look at him from the distance.

Damn, she's starting to look like a stalker. She should ignore these feelings, but the stubborn part of her wants to see him.

And true enough, the stubborn part of her wins.

Because, she was standing at the glass window of his office. True enough, he was there, but fell asleep. Luckily, the door of his office was slightly open, so she went inside quietly. She makes sure that she never makes a sound as she walk towards him.

He seems to be tired, but Merlin, he's so handsome when he's asleep. It reminds her the time when they were still together. She takes advantage at this very moment by memorizing his face, his features and his hair, but it seems she could not content herself. She wanted to kiss him for the last time.

She was having a little debate from her mind and once again, her stubborn mine has won again. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to his. She immediately pulled away and whisper the words that she wanted to tell him for a long time when suddenly, Draco's secretary called him and was shocked to see her standing right in front of him.

But the worst part is, he was awake.

And she dashed out of his office and went into the flow network area as fast as she could. Luckily, when she arrived there, the flows, seems to not preoccupied, so she went to the other one and grabbed a handful of powder. When she was about to leave, she heard his voice calling her name. Scared that she'll have a second thought of leaving here for good, she throws the powder and shouted her address. And as the flames started to eat her, she saw him running towards her.

Godric, she can't take his eyes off of him. It was like; everything was in slow motion, just for her to look at his desperate and handsome face for the last time. She smiled at him with the teary eyes and as she blinked, she was standing on her dark flat. She waved her wand to disconnect her flat from any flow networks that it was located and for the last time, she shed tears that night.

And the next day, she was on her way to new life.

To Paris and simply, move on with her life.

And indeed, she really moved on with this past 5 years.

New job, new friends, a lot of things that she discovers about herself. She even let her hair cut shorter, which to her amusement, her new friends were disappointed, most especially, her elderly boss that seems to treat her like a daughter said that her hair is such a waste to cut it. Yes, she lives a life full of adventures and fun in Paris. Well, except for her love affairs.

She was willing to go on a date from any man that she was matched by some of her friends, but seems it ends up with just one date, except for Justin Monte. They lasted for 5 months only last 3 years ago, because every time they were together, she seems to compare him from HIM, and to save from hurting each other, she officially ends it. At first, Justin was not pleased, but in the mean time, he understands and luckily, he met and officially getting married to Diana Gregor, one of her circles of friends in Paris.

And since then, she can't date any man.

And it still bleeds her heart that she still loves that man when he was already married for this passed years of her absence in London. She even beats herself that he was having a kid right now. A kid that looks like him and at the same time has his mothers' eyes or nose or any genes that can be mixed to his kid.

And even now, it pains her.

But she was used to it now.

She won't cry anymore.

She knew that this feeling will fade away, even though she knew it won't but she has to.

So that she could completely move on.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" _ **Take a good look at me now, Cause I'll be standing here. And you come back to me is against all odds, And that's the chance I've got to take"**_

 _ **-Against All Odds,Westlife ft. Mariah Carey**_

" _Ta dan tadan, ta dan tadan, ta da tadan dan, ta dan…"_ Kristine sangs as she fixed Hermione's hair to ease the curls as she puts the floral crown on her head. They were preparing themselves for Diana and Justins wedding.

Hermione Granger, who is dressed with a coral colored cocktail dress, which she and Kristine were dressed the same outfit, chuckled, "Seriously Kristine, you're acting like you're the one who's going to be wed today."

Kristine giggled and was about to put a pin on the crown, "You have no idea how I love weddings, Mione. It makes me feel that I am about to witness the happy ending of the greatest love story that has ever been told."

"Really?" Hermione was amused. She never thought that Kristine has the mini characteristic of Luna Lovegood. She was often times like the very version of Pansy Parkinson, but has a gold heart.

"To be honest, whenever thought of that for the past years that I attended a wedding. Although, my presumption is still intact, but I never got this gut feeling of mine that there is something will happen at those time. Now, I have a huge feeling that this will be the most unforgettable day of our lives. And believe me Hermione; my guts never fail to humour me." Kristine said as she gives her a wink at the reflection and both of them laughed.

Yup, don't underestimate Kristine Silvistine's so-called 'gut power' and it was really true. Proven and tested the last time she had the gut feeling when a one of the real estate company will talk to them at any time of the day, and true enough, it really did come true.

"And then…. You're done. Now, let's go before the bride might have a heart attack any moment now." Kristine said. They grabbed their purses and went off to the Monte Familia's Mansion.

The wedding was to be held at the very heart of the mansion, the Garden of Eden, which was named by the late mistress of the mansion, Mrs. Josefine Monte, the mother of the groom. The garden was beautiful enough, which it caught the eyes of the bride herself and as for Hermione, it rivals the beauty of Narcissas' Rose Garden.

As they arrived at the East Wing of the mansion, true enough, the bride was there outside of her room, pacing back and forth, with the bride's mother, Mrs. Anitta Gregor, trying to ease her daughters' nerves.

"Diana Rina Gregor, what the hell are you doing outside of your room? You're supposed to be inside, not at the open doors." Kristine said as she stops Diana's pacing and led her inside the suite.

"Thank you for coming at the right time darlings. I'll never know how to stop her from destroying her gown and make up." Mrs. Gregor said as they enter inside the suite.

"Well, it is good that we're here already…." Hermione said while she looks at Kristina reprimand Diana like a child as she fixed the veil in her head. She could see that she was nervous wrecked. "…And it seems to me she's going to faint at any moment now."

Anitta chuckled, " Yes have no idea, my dear. This morning she was as panicked as hell that she might forget her lines. And before I knew it, she started to chant her vows again and again and it makes me think that it may cause her father to bring back from the dead."

Hermione laughed, "Now, that's the Diana that I knew."

Anitta nodded, "Yes, that's our dear Diana…" she paused as a tear fell down from her cheeks and wipes it away from her handkerchief that she was holding few minutes ago, ".. Oh, I can't believe that my baby is getting married. I wished Frederick was here to witness it."

Hermione smiled as she rubs his back, " Don't worry, Anitta. I bet he's here with us now."

The mother of the bride sniffed, "I know that dear, but I just can't help but reminisce my dear husband. Oh, how I love the man to death and the wedding of my daughter brings me back to my very own wedding with my darling Frederick."

"I'm sure it was a lovely wedding."

"But it is Hermione, dear. Even it may be a simple wedding; it was a wedding that I could ask for. It doesn't matter that we don't have this kind of extravagant wedding, like my daughter has now, but what's more important that I and my love are finally becoming one." Anitta said and she signed.

She smiled and averted her eyes into her daughter who's, by now was already calmed down, but she was still shaking a bit, "But anyway, as long as I have my daughter loved by the man she was about to wed, then I am still as happy as I was with my Frederick. As long as she produces my grandchildren." She teased.

Hermione chuckled, "And I bet, you'll be having them in no time Anitta."

"Oh, I sure hope they would, because if not, I'll cut Justin's balls without thinking twice."

"I heard that mother." Diana said as she sends her mother a pretend glare while Hermione, Kristine and her mother laughed.

Suddenly, somebody opens the door and they were greeted by the smiley sight of the wedding planner. "Madam, ladies, it is time…"

 _ **~.~.~**_

The wedding was indeed what any bride that can ever ask for.

It was the most beautiful wedding of the century (as what Anitta said to herself.)

The people whom the bride and groom knew and loved were there to witness the most important day of their lives. The venue of the wedding and the reception was so enchanting and it gives a sentimental atmosphere due to the beauty of the garden. The weather was indeed a good one. Not a speck of a dark cloud was present on that afternoon, even tonight. It seems to be that Mother Nature was with them at that very day. The food was delicious enough and the music was so enticing but, the most important highlight of the day is the bride and the groom were so happy and in love.

Everything was perfect.

And Hermoine was so happy to be part of this wedding.

"You were right, Kristin. This was indeed the most unforgettable wedding for the rest of our lives." Hermione said as they were already sitting down at the bridesmaids table.

"Well, to you that is…" Kristen said, seems to be looking very stoic while she was stabbing at her food.

Hermione frowned, "What's wrong? Isn't this the moment that you said that is the unforgettable happy ending that you have ever witnessed?"

Kristine stopped at what she was doing and signed, "Well, as much as I'm happy that Daina and Justin are getting their happily ever after, but when I look at their wedding, my guts says that this is not what are I'm looking for."

"Then, what are you really looking for?" Hermione was really confused.

"I don't know, Mione, but my gut is telling me right now that it's going to happen soon at any moment. Believe me and when the time comes, I'll make sure that you'll be the first one to know." Kristine said as she gives her a wink and stood up, "Well, I have to grab another piece of dessert, do you want me to get you something?"

"No thanks…"

"Oh well, suits yourself girl."

Hermione was left alone at their table and was looking at the happy married couple as they were dancing at the soft music in the dance floor. She was envious of them, most especially to Diana. She's not envious at her wedding, but the love that was not one-sided but was mutually felt. How she wished that she had that kind of love, but she knew that it was impossible.

To him, she was just a good shagged.

She shook her head to stop herself from thinking of HIM.

This is not the time to reminisce the past. This is the time to think happy thoughts and have a good time with the bride and the groom.

"Can I have this dance, child?"

She looked up and saw Mr. Victor Bonaforte, the elderly boss that she and Kristine was working with. "Why not, Sir." She smiled and took his hand.

"My dear, would you please refrain yourself from calling me, Sir tonight, child? _Father_ would do." He said as they lead her they went to the dance floor and starts to sway.

Hermione chuckled, "If you say so, Father."

Victor smiled, "It seems that you're in deep thought back there, my dear."

She signed, "I was thinking of something, Father."

"And what are those things, child?"

She smiled sadly, "Things that I shouldn't think of…"

The old man nodded and they continue to dance until the music was replaced by another one. This time, it was like a jazz type of music. They stopped dancing and walk towards to the bridesmaids table, but suddenly, Victor stopped, "Would you mind coming with me for a moment, my dear? I just really want to stroll around the garden and I would really use a company."

Hermione nodded. They started to walk themselves a little bit farther away from the reception area. She looked at the surroundings and still, she was enchanted by the beauty of the garden, especially at night time. Diana made really the right choice of having it here in Justin's Mansion. She could not take her eyes off from the beautiful flowers that were luminous by the lights from the post.

"Beautiful, isn't it child?" Victor asked.

Hermione nodded, "It really is beautiful."

He chuckled, "But you haven't seen the most beautiful part of the garden my dear. Don't worry, we're almost there."

As they take turns at their right, she was enchanted by the sight was beheld in there. There, she saw the most beautiful statue standing right in the middle of a huge fountain. The statue was a woman, holding a rose while she was sitting down and look at the water of the fountain. Each side of the fountain were a little angels, each holding a jar that was used for the water to flow. One bleacher was there and was located at the front of the fountain and every corner of that area was filled with bushes of red roses.

"What do you think, my dear?" Victor grinned at the sight of the garden.

"My world…" that's the only thing that Hermione can say. She was beyond speechless by the sight of that area. It was indeed a grand sight to behold.

Victor laughed, "Speechless, I see…"

Hermione smiled, "I can't believe that this… enchanting place exist here."

Victor chuckled, "I'm flattered. This placed was designed by me, with the full permission of my late dear sister. This place was only known by the three of us, me, Josefine…." He paused and smiled as his old blue eyes were sparkling with yearning, "… and my late wife."

Hermione didn't say a word as they sit down at the bleacher and there was a pregnant silence. She very knew at the beginning never to question the late wife of her boss, since it was warned by Kristine, Diana and Justine to her because it was a tragic story. She doesn't know what to do, but sits there and wait for her boss to speak.

The old man sighned, "You know, my dear…" he paused and looks at her, "… You remind me of my wife too much."

Hermione smiled, "Really, father?"

He nodded, "Indeed, you remind me so much about her. They way you talk, since she was pure a British child, mind you. The way you treat other people is the same thing. She wouldn't think of any bad presumption when it comes to talking to strangers, but the most part of you remind me of her, that is, your heart of gold..." He paused and signed, "… and even now, that women still has the piece of my heart."

"You really do love your wife."

"So much, child. So much that I can still think that I'm still not worthy for her." He smiled and averted his eyes away from her and looks at the statue. "This place is the only memento of my wife… and my unborn child."

Hermione was shocked. She never knew about his unborn child. "I'm so-"

"Please, child. Refrain yourself from apologizing." He said as smiled, "It happened a long time ago and I have moved on." He added.

She could only nod and smile at her boss.

He looks at her took her hand and give it a fatherly squeeze, "If my wife was still with us, she would love you as much as I do, and my unborn child could be the same age as you. If she was a girl, she would love to be your best friend, and if it were a boy…" he paused and chuckled, "… I bet he'll purse you from the depths of hell and if you don't say 'yes' to him, I'll make sure to fire you." He teased.

Hermione laughed, "That would be the day, Father."

Victor nodded, "Yes, that would be the day, if they were still here with us."

She smiled, "But they will always be here with us…" she pointed to her heart. "…In here."

He grinned, "It never fails, my dear. If it does, my wife will hunt me down for the rest of my life."

She and Victor laughed. Hermione can't stop herself feeling envious of the late wife of Mr Victor. Diana and the her bosses' wife are the luckiest women in the world. As for her, it seems she's the unluckiest since her heart was still tied to the past. Since when would she have the kind of man to love her in return?

As their laughter died, Victor smiled at her, "This is placed is not only a memento of my family, child. This place was not made only for them, but, also to the people who were trouble in love."

Hermione was speechless. Victor chuckled, " I have observed you my child, since the day you've come to work with me in the company. When you dated my nephew, I knew at the moment that it wouldn't end up to wedding bells, because when I look at you, you're seems to be not content with your relationship. My child, my ears are here to listen for you."

She didn't realize that her the tears that were fought back to be shed was finally falling down to her eyes. For the past 5 years of staying in Paris, living in a muggle life, away from the people whom she has grown and love, she finally cried. And true enough, she starts sharing her bittersweet love story to Mr. Victor, whom she never shared it with Kristine, Diana and Justine for the past 5 years.

As she was done, she wiped herself with a handkerchief which was owned by Victor, "Now that you know what my story is, Father. It seems to me I have no luck in love."

"Don't say that, child." Victor said as she tucked the loose hair to her right ear. "There is no bad luck and all those false claims that can say that there will be no man will love you. Maybe it's not the right time for him to come."

" What if he really did come, and then he has already been taken?" She asked as she stops herself from crying again.

"Then you have to move on and look for another." Victor replied.

She signed and looks at her boss, "And what if I can't love another man besides him?"

This time, her boss can't reply to that question. He knew that was impossible to resolve that one because, from the look at his secretary, she was still deeply in love with the man who's already been married to another woman. The only thing that he could do was hugged her as she cried another handful of tears as she chanted, "I still love him. God, I still love that albino ferret, Oh God…" And for that, they stay there for 30 minutes.

As the time goes by, Hermione was finally calmed down and thank Victor for listening to her, "It was nothing, child. I knew at the very beginning that you really need a person to listen and I'm glad that I did." He said with a fatherly smile.

When they were on their way back to the reception, they were met by Kristine who seems to be looking for somebody and as they were already closer to her and at the same time, Kristine turned in their direction, she let go a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I've finally found you." Kristine said. She seems to be worried and at the same time, a relief to see her.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she looked confused.

"There is a man who barged in at the party without the permission of the security, which we don't know how he did, claims to know you and was, by the way, looking for you, which he might add, desperate and arrogantly stated, immediately..." And then, Kristine's changes her expression into an angry mother who caught her child open a jar of cookies. "… and boy, Oh boy, dear missy, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Hermione looks at Victor with a confusion and, in return, looks at her with a the same expression in his face and eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

Who could that be?

 _ **~.~.~**_

"I repeat ,monsieur, how do you pass the security guard without them noticing you?"

The man in question did not speak a thing, nor he didn't look at them, but the huge door that is opposite to him.

Justine and the head security look at each other. It was clear in their face that they're already irritated by the man who is sitting right in front of them. They were in the living room of the mansion and was interrogate with him for the past 15 minutes and it seems the man with a white blond and a British accent, which the last time they heard him speak, did not cooperate with them. Justine was about to lose his temper at any moment.

"I repeat for the last—"

"Would you shut up already?" the man in question has spoken finally, "You already sound like a broken record."

Justine sneered at the mans' remarks, "And you, monsieur, are not answering to my questions for the last 15 minutes."

The man averted his gray eyes and glared at the groom, which he assumed, "And I don't give a damn about your question. What I am here for is to talk to Hermione Granger."

Justine frowned, "What is your relation to Mione?"

The man glared at him again, "That is not of your concern."

"It is my concern. She's my friend."

"Well, what do you know…" The man smirked and averted his eyes away from him, "... Granger is still having a bad taste of making friends."

"Why you-!" Before Justine could grab the man and have beaten him into a pulp, the huge doors were open and was greeted by the sight of his wife with Kristine, Hermione and his Uncle at 2 feet away from her.

For the first time, the man who was sitting down, stood up and was looking at Hermione, whom seems to be in animated conversation with Kristine on something, not yet known by his presents. From there, Justine could see the way he looks at her.

And he understands the purpose of this man.

 _ **~.~.~**_

"Kristina Alaine Silvistine, tell me now who's this man befo—" Hermione stopped her tracks as she finally set her sight the man whom Kristine babbling about as they were heading here.

She can't believe it. She must be having a bad dream. Oh, Merlin, please wake her up from her this madness. Why does she have to be tortured so much from this?

Of all the people she has known, why it has to be Draco Malfoy standing right in front of her in his full glory, wearing a muggle tuxedo.

And Salazar, he's still the as handsome as she could remember.

Except that he seems to a little bit of dishieved.

"W-what are you doing here?" She could only whisper. It seems she lost her voice when she saw him.

"I'm here as soon as I found out where you are, Granger and believe me when I say that I have been looking for you for the past 5 years. Dare I say that you're not easy to be found ..." Draco said as he takes two steps forward and look at her with an unreadable expression in his face"… and I'm glad that I did."

The people who were present in that room was looking at them back and forth.

Hermione signed and averted her eyes anywhere but him, "Is that all, Malfoy? If it is, you can return go back home."

Draco frowned, "Not until we're done resolve this issue."

"There is nothing to resolve, Malfoy." She said, as if it was the end of the discussion.

"There is, Granger. It's about 'us—"

"There's nothing an 'us', Malfoy! You made it clear the last time we talked that we are not in the relationship!"

"He said what?!" Justine said as Diana tried to stop him from charging the man named by 'Malfoy'.

Draco glared at Justine, "If you don't mind, would you get the fuck out of here. I can't seem to think clearly that all of you muggles are here in this very room."

"Excuse me!"It was this time, Kristine with a pointed index finger at him as she glared with malice in her eye, "You have no right to walk us out of the room while leaving Mione here with you. If you want to talk to her, you'll have to do it right in front of us. Take it or leave it, arshole!"

Draco was about to retard back when suddenly, Mr. Victor cleared his throat, indicating that he has something to say, "I believe we should leave them alone, children."

Justine and Kristine were shocked at the same time, "But—"

"There is no, buts Justine, Kristine…" He said as he looks at Hermione and smiled, "… They need their privacy to resolve this issue…" He looked at Draco with a glare, "… which, I believe he mistakenly done to begin with." And he was the first one to leave the room. The old man smiled to himself. He knew right away that the boy who was the one whom his secretary was fallen in love with. Even he could tell the boys' feelings for her. He chuckled and shook his head. Youngsters these days. They are indeed a hopeless case.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Kristine signed and gives Draco one last glare and look at Hermione, "If he does something harassing, shout as loud as you can and I'll make sure to shoot him with a machine gun that I could find in the mansion." And gives her a hug and leave.

Diana smiles and hugged her, "Everything is going to be fine, Mione."

Justine leans down and kisses her in the forehead which they could hear the angry growl, "Just like Kristine says, call us if he does something bad. As for me, I'll make sure to let him eaten alive by the lions in the Africa."

The head of the security only nodded and three of them left at the same time. Now, it will be just her and Draco.

Not a single movement was made in the past couple of minutes.

Only the beating of her heart and the sound of her breathing was the only thing she heard.

Still, she did not land her sights on him. She turn around and let go a huge sigh.

"You cut your hair." Draco was the first one to break the silence.

"I know that, Captain Obvious." She sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

"It looks good on you…" he said as he went a little bit closer to her, but he was only arms length away from her, "…But I prefer you long hair better."

Her heart skips a beat, "Too bad, Malfoy. I like this hair better than the bushy one."

There was a pregnant silence.

Hermione was the first one to break it, "Tell me honestly, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

He signed. He seems to be struggle unto something. She was tempted to turn around, but fight back the urge, "Honestly, I came here to get you back."

She frowned, "What do you mean to get me back?"

"To get you back where you belong..." he replied.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "And where to you think I belong?"

Slowly, he starts moving, making sure not to let her know that he's getting closer, "You belong to London, Granger. You belong there, in the Wizard World, Granger. Everybody is missing you so much. Potter and Weasel never stop talking on about you and Merlin, including Mom. Every single day, not a single person forgets to mention you. So you see, Granger, London is where you belong…."

And before she knew it, he embraced her at her back while he leans his head at her shoulder and he whispered to her softly, "… and to me as well. You belong to only me, Granger. You have no idea how much I miss you so much, love."

She was shocked beyond belief. She have no idea that he would say that to her. And by Merlin's beard, he's hugging her! Draco Malfoy, son of the death eater, who was already married to Astoria Greengrass was hugging her and she he was calling her 'love'. And it was too much for her to bear in this treatment. It has to stop. She tries to remove his arms at her waist, but his gripped was too strong. "Let me go, Malfoy."

"No."

She closed her eyes as she fights her tears from falling, "Unhand me, Malfoy or else I'll scream."

She could tell that he was smirking at her shoulder, "If you think that those threats of your muggle friends scares me, well you are wrong, love. It does not scare me at all. And besides, if you do scream, I'll apparate us somewhere far from here."

This time, she can't stop her tears from falling from her cheeks, "Then I'm begging you to let me go. Please stop torturing me—"

"Then stop torturing me too, Hermione!" he hugged her tighter this time. "Salazar, you have tortured me since the beginning of my first day as part of your department, Granger, but you tortured me most for the past 5 years without seeing you and having no idea where you are. Merlin knows how worried I was."

Hermione was shocked by his revelation, but was cut short when her mind pops up the memory of the Annual Christmas ball. At that very moment, her heart was filled with anger.

"S-stop giving me lies, Malfoy…" she said scornfully, this time, her tears has stopped, "…If I know better, this past 5 years, you're happily playing family with Greengrass and you just miss me for good shag. Why Malfoy, Greengrass didn't satisfy's you?"

He frowned, "What are you talking about, Granger?"

Finally, his gripped was loose and she was able to stepped back from him and turn around to look at him in the eyes, "Don't play innocent, Malfoy. You told me back then that I was a good shagged, so my presumption is that you're just exaggerated that you were looking for me while in fact, you are just missing me in your pants."

He sneered, "Do you think that I would lie to you at this very moment, Granger? I thought you know me better than that."

"Well, I was wrong to think that you've completely changed, Malfoy!" she said as tears starts to fall again. "Merlin, I was fool enough to believe that you have been changed. How so stupid of me to fall for you…" and she sobbed.

"W-what did you say, Granger? Y-you're falling for me?"

Before she could take back all that she said, his lips were already in hers. There kissed was frantic and passionate. Oh, how she misses him so much.

"S-stop." Hermione said as she tries to pull herself from their kiss.

"(kiss) Don't even think (kiss) about (Mmmhh) ending this, Granger. (Kiss) Salazar, I miss this…" and he continue to kiss again.

"M-malfoy, Pl-Please s-stop…"

And he complied, with an irritating growl, "Now what, Granger?!"

She tries to calm down herself as she tries to catches her breathing. Damn, his kisses… "Malfoy, as I were saying at the beginning, please stop this lies of yours. Merlin, you are a married man—"

"I'm not married…"

"Of course yo—" She stopped and looks at him, as if he has grown two heads at that moment "W-what are you saying?"

"I said that I'm not married. I'm still a bachelor." He said as he raises his left hand. There was no ring on his ring finger.

Hermione was shocked beyond belief, "But at the Annual ball, your mom—"

"-Is stupid to meddle into my affairs and to so-called pushed you to confess your feelings for me, including my _façade_ of a fiancé. I was even shocked by mothers' announcement. After that, I take them with me to my study room and yelled at them for a few minutes. They begged me not to take it back, because their plan would be put to waste and if I want to have you officially mine. So, I have no choice but to follow their wishes, but it turns out their plan was thrown out by the window when you say that you want to end it" He said as he kisses her forehead.

"But, the published photos and articles—"

"—to make it come that we are really happily engage and, with the Astoria's stupidity, to make another push for you, but it seems to be not working out."

She was speechless. This means that everything that she believes was all a lie jus to give her a 'pushed' to confess her feelings to Malfoy? Is she that easy to read?

"What about the day after the ball, is that all a lie when you say that I was just a convenient fuck?"

Draco nodded, "Yes and it was out of anger, Granger. I was very angry at that time and it makes me not to think straight. I knew that you were hurt and I just want to hold you in my arms and tell you the truth. I was really about to tell you, but pushed me away. So much more when you said you want to end it and before I knew it, I said those words that are really not meant for you."

He signed and this time, he pulled Hermione close to him. Her hands are placed in his chest as his hands were placed in her waist. He looks at her in the eyes, "And for that, I am sorry for hurting you."

Hermione closed her eyes and signed, "I don't know if I could forgive you, Malfoy. A lot of damage has already been made."

"And I am here to fix it…" he said as he took her hand to his lips and kissed it, "… right now." And he dragged her out of the room.

 _ **~.~.~**_

"I sure hope Mione is ok…" Diana said as she and her husband were seated at the bridesmaids table with Kristine, who seems to be keeping on stabbing the cake for the past couple of minutes, and Mr. Victor.

"Don't worry, child. Everything is going to be all right." Victor assured them.

And speaking of the devil, they spotted them coming in their way and true to Victor's words, they seems to be alright.

"W-wait Draco, I can't walk fast in these heals." They heard Hermione's complains.

The man, whom his name is officially was known as Draco Malfoy, (since they finally tract down his true identity) stopped at his tracks, and to their surprise, he carried Hermione in a bride style manner.

"P-put me down, Malfoy! Your embarrassing me."

"Then what am I supposed to do with those so called heals? And you don't even what to tran-" he interrupted by the her left hand that was covered to his mouth and whisper something to them.

"It seems they look chumming…" Justine commented.

"Oh my god…" Kristine muttered.

 _ **~.~.~**_

When they arrive in at the very front of the venue, Draco puts Hermione down and looks at everyone that is presents at this very moment.

This was it.

His final shot.

He cleared his throat and starts to speak, "So, uhm... good evening everyone. I'm sorry that I gave you all a fright few moments ago and—" he was interrupted by a man who seems to giving him the muggle technology that can project his voice clearly to the crowed. He mumbled thanks and cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry that I gave you all a fright few moments ago. I know that it was rude to barged into a place where I was clearly not invited and a stranger, to be precise, but I have to…" he paused as he looks at Hermione "…because I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"For the past 5 years, I was living a miserable life without this particular woman that I worked with. Every day was so boring and it seems that I can't work at the same paced. All the responsibility that I was fully capable to finished on time, end up delayed and it seems that I can't think straight whenever I work because, my mind would keep avert its attention to those memories that I had with her. Memories that I cherished the most. And because of that, since the day she disappeared into my life, I still keep the hope that I would find her again and bring her back home with me and when that day comes…."

Draco took he hand as he kneels down in front of her. Every woman was witness by the scene that was beheld gasped, except for Kristine, who seems to be grinning at the moment.

"… and that day is today, I would finally tell you, that since the very start of us working together, is the day that I fall for you, Hermione Granger." He kissed her knuckles and looks at her with love in his eyes, "I love you, Hermione. Would you take me back and come home with me?"

And Hermione cried at that moment.

This time, it was happy tears.

And the only thing she could do is nodded. He stood up and wiped her tears away as he kissed her in any part of her face, chanting those three words that she was yearning to hear him say it to her while the crowed was cheering.

"See, Hermione!" Kristine said as she walk towards the couple, with a tear falling in her eyes, "This is what I am talking about, girl. The best love story that I ever witnessed."

And then, everyone laughed.

 _ **~.~.~**_

The next day, when she woke up, she was greeted by the sight of Draco looking at her and smiled, "Good morning, love…"

She smiled, "Good morning…"

He nuzzled at her hair and kissed it, "I love you, Hermione."

She hummed and kissed him at his jaw, "And I love you as well."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 **A/N: Finally, it was finished. So, I hope you like it guys. See yah soon.**

 **And one more thing, I accept any request from you guys,(especially if it is Dramione thing) if you want me to make another story. Name it and just remember that it will take long for me to make. Please review or comment anything you want to say.**

 **darkwhitepieces**


End file.
